Daisy Dursley
by gredandforgerock
Summary: The Potters get a surprise visitor. Mostly sweet with a touch on past abuses.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny paused in the middle of making cookies when she heard a noise. A few seconds later she heard it again, someone was knocking on her front door. She wiped her hands on the towel as she walked to the door. They knocked again before she arrived. Peeking out the window she spied an older woman. Not one to take chances she pulled her wand from per pocket and held it behind the door as she opened it.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter." the woman stated briskly.

"May I ask who is calling on him?" Ginny was definitely on guard now.

"Petunia Dursley." she answered.

"He isn't here right now." Ginny worked at keeping her grimace hidden, she knew who this was, "Can I give him a message?"

"No I really must speak with him. Do you know when he will return?" Petunia asked.

"Ginny!" the call was coming from the floo.

"Would you minding waiting just a moment and I'll see if I can find out." she replied

"That's fine."

Ginny ran to the other room and found Harry's head in the fire. After a quick greeting he came to the heart of his call, "I just received a letter from Minerva. She said a surprise visitor will be coming by in the next couple of days. Thought you would want to know."

"Can you get off early?" Ginny asked.

"Sure why?"

"Your surprise visitor is at the door." she replied ruefully.

"Who is it?"

"Aunt Petunia." Ginny grimaced.

"I'll be right there." he signed off.

Ginny went back to the door and opened it again, "Sorry about that, Harry just called. He will be here in a few moments. Please come in."

Petunia stepped into the house and was followed in by a small blond girl that Ginny hadn't noticed earlier. The two followed Ginny into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind sitting in the kitchen, I was in the middle of baking cookies." Ginny tried to make conversation as she started the teapot.

"What kind of cookies?" the little girl asked with her sweet voice.

"Chocolate chip." Ginny answered, "My kids love them."

"They're my favorite too." she replied, "What's your name?"

"How rude of me, I'm so sorry." Ginny gasped, "I'm Ginny Potter. The Harry you are looking for is my husband."

"I'm Daisy." the girl stated brightly, "How many kids do you have?"

"Three." Ginny giggled at the inquisitive girl, "James, Al and Lily."

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Boarding school, they'll get home tonight, therefore I am baking cookies." Ginny started to ask the girl a question but was interrupted.

"Ginny?"

"We're in the kitchen." she yelled back.

Harry stepped into the room and gave his wife a quick kiss before he turned to his Aunt, "Aunt Petunia, what a surprise."

"I know, I'm sorry." she ducked her head.

The tea kettle whistled and harry turned to prepare it, "Gin do you want some?"

"Yes please." she responded as she started putting cookie dough on the pan.

"How do you take it Aunt Petunia?" he asked.

"Sugar please." she responded.

"Me too." said a small child's voice.

Harry peered around the vase of flowers and spied the young girl, "Hello me too, I'm Harry."

"I'm not me too." she giggled, "I'm Daisy."

"Well are you really?" Harry chuckled as he pulled down another mug from the cabinet and moved to the table.

"Daisy is Dudley's daughter." Petunia said, "I think she is like you. Is there a way to tell?"

"Normally it's because they have an accident." Harry said, "I don't know if there is a way to test for it."

"I don't have accidents." the girl said firmly, "I'm a big girl."

When she declared this the dishes in the cupboard rattled. Without a word Harry nodded at his wide eyed aunt.

He doesn't mean potty accidents." Ginny explained knowing the girl was magical by her display, "He means magical accidents."

"Magic?" the girl asked enthralled.

"Yes magic." Harry replied.

They group chatted for a while longer as Harry explained a bit about magic and how she couldn't tell anyone. Harry was getting a bit worried when Petunia hadn't said anything for some time. Finally she worked up the nerve.

"Can we come back tomorrow with Dudley?" she blurted out.

"Sure." Harry nodded, "My kids will be home and can play with Daisy while we talk."

"Thank you for tea." Petunia said as she stood.

Harry saw them out of the house before he returned to the kitchen. Ginny had given the girl a cookie to eat on the drive home and Harry felt like he needed one himself.

"You need to get going if you're using the car." she hugged him from behind as he stole another cookie.

"What do you think they want?" he asked.

"Worst case they'll do the same thing they did to you." She shrugged, "Neither of us could allow that to happen so we'll offer to keep her."

"Are you ok with that?" he asked.

"Perfectly." she kissed him and handed him the keys.

The long drive to Kings Cross gave him plenty of time to think. He didn't come to any decisions but he did think. He arrived at the platform just as the train pulled into the station. He never minded picking the kids up off the train as people were generally too wrapped up in their own greetings to pay him any mind. Hermione was waiting by the back wall and Harry walked up to her.

"Boss." he nodded his head.

"Do I know you?' she sniffed and held a straight face for a few seconds before breaking into a grin, "Ginny finished with the cookies?"

"No, I ate too many and she had to start another batch." Harry grinned back.

"Ron said you left work in a hurry earlier." she glanced at him with concern, "Everything ok?"

"Yes just a surprise visitor." Harry sighed.

"I didn't think you could have surprises like that." she was getting more concerned.

"She went through channels." Harry said, "Minerva told her."

"Who?" Hermione finally asked.

"Aunt Petunia."

"No way!" was her genuinely shocked response as she turned to look at him.

"She brought a little girl with her." Harry sighed, "Daisy is Dudley's."

"He got married?"

"Don't know." he replied, "She's going to come back tomorrow with Dudley. This was just to test the waters and have me check the girl."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Magic."

"Is she?" she asked.

"Dad!" Harry's attention was diverted from the answer to his own daughter.

"Hello Flower." Harry scooped her up as Hugo practically tackled Hermione.

"Mum it was so cool." he talked non-stop for five minutes. Harry wasn't sure he even breathed, "Gryffindor won the house cup and then we came home."

"Half a year in five minutes." Harry grinned, "Impressive Hugo."

"Hi Uncle Harry. Has Aunt Ginny got the cookies ready?" he asked.

"Don't know sport." Harry ruffed the boy's hair, "I think she was going to make two batches this time."

"Yes!" he danced around, "Hers are better than Hogwarts."

"You should tell her." Hermione laughed, "She'd appreciate knowing that."

"Hi Mum, Hi Uncle Harry." Rose called as she arrived.

"Hi guys." Al added, "Dad can Scorpius come over tomorrow?"

"Dad can Fred come over tomorrow?" James yelled across the platform.

"Come talk to me." Harry frowned, "I don't want to yell."

"What?" James asked as he walked up.

"No company tomorrow." He said, "I have a… visitor coming by and I don't need any distractions. Day after would be fine for both."

"Who is coming?" Al was the inquisitive one of the bunch.

"My cousin and Aunt." he replied then mumbled, "Should have asked if Vernon was coming too."

"You have relatives?" James asked in shock, he'd never heard his father mention anyone he was related to.

"They are muggles, " Harry warned, "so no funny stuff."

"Really?" Lily asked excitedly. She had inherited her grandfathers curiosity of all things muggle.

"Don't question them to death." Harry finally sat Lily on the ground, "I want to leave in less than ten minutes so get a move on."

All three ran off to say their goodbyes to their friends and were back with him within five minutes. They were worried because their unflappable father was show signs of stress and they were not used to seeing that. It bothered the two boys enough that they didn't even bicker on the way to the car. Harry was too distracted to notice but Hermione did and chatted with them while they were a few feet from their father.

"James sit in the front with your dad and make sure he drives right." she instructed, "Keep him from drifting off in thought, talk about school and stuff. Nothing too deep. Whatever you do don't fight, alright?"

"What can you tell us about them?" Al whispered.

"No much." she whispered her reply, "I know Dudley was a bully when he was young. I think the real stress is because he doesn't know what to expect tomorrow. What are they going to ask him to do. Just don't push, he'll talk when he is ready."

James waited until they were out of the worst of London's traffic before his curiosity got the better of him, "Dad, why didn't you tell us you have muggle relatives?"

"James." Harry sighed, "You know there are parts of my life I don't like to talk about."

"But that's usually related to the war and stuff." he pointed out, "We've read about you in the history books. But it never mentions muggle relatives."

"You won't find much truth written about my life between the attack at Godric's Hollow and my first year at Hogwarts." Harry said, "Very few people knew where I was. There are a series of fiction books someone tried to pawn off as truth but we stopped that."

"I found one place that says you were hidden to protect you from death eaters." Al offered, "But nothing specific."

"I don't like to talk about that time." Harry stated firmly, "But this isn't really about that. My cousin Dudley has a daughter that is a witch. They want to come by tomorrow and talk."

"What about?" Lily asked.

"That's the question Lily Flower." Harry sighed again, "That is the question."

"They were mean." Al sat up straight as he put it all together. He wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing, "Aunt Hermione said Dudley was a bully and they bullied you didn't they. That's why you don't want to talk about it. Were they abusive?"

"Al I don't want to talk about it." Harry repeated with some heat.

The children fell silent and vowed separately to speak to their mother about it when they got home. James changed the subject and began to recount the last Gryffindor quidditch match that had been against Hufflepuff. The talk the rest of the way home was centered on school life. By the time they arrived home the house was getting crowded. The tradition had started with Teddy. Harry was the one to meet him on the platform after his first year. Andromeda hadn't wanted to be on the crowded platform, the way she resembled Bellatrix sometimes gained her unkind attention. Harry had brought Teddy to their home and was going to floo him to his grandmothers. Ginny had been waiting with a plate of cookies when they arrived to welcome him home. She had decided to repeat it every year after and when Victorie had heard about the cookies on her first ride she wanted some too. Harry had invited Bill's family over so his kids could have a cookie and now it was a Potter/Weasley family tradition. Ginny baked cookies the entire day before they arrived home. Dozens of cookies would disappear almost instantly.

"Teddy and Victorie are here." Lily squealed as they pulled into the drive.

The first ten minutes were greetings and just getting to the cookies. Once they had a few cookies in hand it was time to start visiting and this year it started off with a bang.

"What made you leave work early?' Ron asked amongst all the chatter, "And in such a hurry too.

"Surprise visitor here at the house." he replied.

That got the attention of everyone. Bill was the one that voiced the concern, "Did the wards fail?"

"Nope." Harry responded, "She went through proper channels.

"Who was it?" George asked before Harry could say anymore.

"Aunt Petunia."

"Who is that?" Rose asked.

"She is my mother's sister." Harry told those that didn't know.

"What did the old bat want?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione chided.

"After what she did to my best friend I can call her an old bat if I want." Ron waved her off.

"I don't know exactly." Harry said, "She's coming back tomorrow with Dudley and his daughter who is a witch."

"You don't think they'll treat her the same way do you?" Hermione voiced her concern.

"We won't let that happen." Harry said fiercely.

James almost felt sorry for the unknown relatives if they were about to make his dad angry. Because when his dad used that tone of voice it always meant trouble for whomever he was talking to or about. Uncle Ron called it his 'prepare to get your backside handed to you on a platter' voice. He used it for criminals mostly but James had heard that voice pointed at himself once. He had accidentally hurt Al and Rose when they were playing a game. Luckily mum had stepped in and took over the punishment. Usually it was better to have dad punish you but not when he used that tone of voice.

"We've already decided to take Daisy in rather than leave her in an environment like that." Ginny said into the silence that followed Harry's statement, "If that is happening."

"Aunt Hermione what do you mean when you say treat her the same way?" Teddy asked, "The same way as what?"

"Calm yourself Harry. I don't think they'd be contacting you if the situation was the same." Molly had notice he was really upset about this conversation. She turned to the children and Teddy, "They weren't very nice back years ago. They weren't friendly when Harry had to visit them."

"That's the understatement of the year." Ron grumbled.

"I'm not sure they can change that much." Harry said, "I'm worried."

"I remember talking to Hestia one night that year." Molly looked him straight in the eye, "At first they were all extremely unhappy about everything. Dudley was the first to come around, he asked endless questions. Vernon hated everyone and made their lives miserable. He even yelled at Dudley for asking questions. Petunia settled into ignoring what was happening and acted as though everything was completely normal. The night Kingsley returned them to their home he said they were the most polite he'd ever seen them. War changes everyone it touches."

"Thanks Mum." Harry hugged her firmly for a moment before letting go. He looked much more relaxed when he continued, "You're right, I shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Later after everyone left and the Potters were enjoying a quiet dinner Lily sighed, "The cookie party is always great. But it's nice when they all leave and it's just us."

It was quiet for several minutes before James gathered his courage, "What did they do to you?"

"I don't like…"

"We get that Dad." Al interrupted, "We know they hurt you in some way. We just want to know how bad."

"It doesn't matter." Harry tried to explain it away, "You heard you're Grandmum. They aren't the same people they were back then. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine, but the day after we need to sit down and talk." James said.

"Harry you might be making this worse than it needs to be." Ginny put her hand on his arm, "They want to understand you and what you've been through. They won't think less of you I promise. We will all talk about this day after tomorrow."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally he nodded. She had hit the nail on the head. He wasn't so worried about talking about what had happened. It was the reactions of his family he was worried about. He didn't want or need pity. He didn't want to be treated differently at all.

The next morning found the entire Potter family sitting quietly in the living room. Harry was pretending to read the paper but as he had yet to turn the page they all knew he wasn't really doing it. Ginny was watching the kids do their summer homework. It had actually been James' idea to help pass the time while they were waiting. A knock on the door startled all of them even though that was what they were waiting on.

Harry stood and walked to the door taking a deep breath on his way. He reached the door and pulled it open to find his relatives on the other side, "Good morning. Please come in."

"Thanks for seeing us Harry." Dudley said as he followed his mother and daughter into the house, "I know you didn't have to and I appreciate this chance."

Harry had no idea what to say to that so he just nodded and led them into the living room, "This is my family, Ginny, James, Al and Lily."

"She looks just like her." Petunia gasped, "Only the eyes are different."

"Everyone this is Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Daisy." Harry finished.

"Another flower." Lily exclaimed, "Did great grandmother Evans have a thing for flowers?"

"Her name was Rose." Petunia offered, "She loved flowers."

Lily smiled at her new Great Aunt and turned to Daisy, "Do you want to come to my room and play with some of my toys?"

"Can I Daddy?" the girl turned to Dudley.

"Yes that's fine." Dudley hugged the little girl, "Be good for your cousin."

"I will." she replied as Lily led her up the stairs.

James and Al meanwhile had packed up their school books and were sitting quietly in a corner hoping they would get to stay and learn what was going on.

"Would you like some tea?" Ginny asked.

"Yes please." Petunia sat shakily on the sofa by Dudley.

Ginny wasn't gone long and it was still quiet when she sat the tea service on the table and handed out the tea.

"First off," Dudley started, "I want to apologize for everything my friends and I did to torment you when we were younger. I look back now and think I should have been beaten for acting that way."

Dudley nudged Petunia who quickly said, "I'm sorry for allowing it to happen and for my part in it too. I was reprehensible."

"Where is Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked since he didn't know what to say to the apologies.

"He died two years ago. Heart attack. I'm sure that doesn't come as a surprise to you." Dudley said as he patted his mother's hand, "He never changed. He and I hadn't spoken in more than six months when he died."

"I'm sorry." Harry said sympathetically.

"I'm not." Dudley said, "We got into a fight just after Daisy's first bout of accidental magic. He wanted me to throw her away. I refused and he said never to speak to him again, amongst other things and I obliged. Mum had to sneak around just to visit."

"You knew she was a witch?" Ginny asked glancing at Petunia.

"We suspected it." Dudley said, "Dad was convinced but I didn't know how to tell for sure. Mum told me about yesterday, thank you for confirming it."

"What about Daisy's mother?" Ginny asked.

"Long story." Dudley sighed but started in, "After your war ended I worked towards becoming a middle weight boxing champion. I've done quite well. Just not well enough for Susan. She wanted to marry a rich man and I didn't become that. I probably won't as a trainer either."

"She was nothing but a gold digger." Petunia grumbled.

"She got pregnant, we got married." Dudley grinned ruefully, "One day a week ago I came home early to surprise her for her birthday. She wasn't the only one surprised. I got a rather nasty shock and so did her girlfriend or I guess I should say lover. Anyway I left rather quickly after packing up a few things. I picked up Daisy from school and we've been living in a hotel for the last week."

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Better to find out now." Dudley shrugged, "Now I have a problem and this is why I'm here. I'm going to be facing a really nasty divorce and I can't leave Daisy at a daycare. She's had some problems getting teased for weird things happening around her."

"What do you need." Harry got to the point.

"I have to find a place for us to live and someone to watch Daisy. Mum has taken a leave of absence from the library where she works in order to watch her since school let out." Dudley said, "But we're going to need the money she gets because all my assets are frozen for the time being. I didn't want Susan to empty out the bank accounts and take everything we had."

Before anymore could be said Ginny interrupted, "How about lunch?"

"I can help." Petunia when to stand.

"It's already done." Ginny smiled, "James go get the girls please."

Al showed the two Dursleys to the dining room while Ginny spoke with Harry, "You're thinking hard."

"I have an idea but I want to run it by you first." he whispered.

"Ok, I'll call mum to come visit with them while we talk after lunch." Ginny said.

Molly arrived just as lunch was finishing. She immediately ushered the children and the two adult Dursleys into the back yard. James and Al made a beeline for the broom shed and pulled out a quaffle to toss around. Lily in the meantime had brought out a blanket and a few dolls for Daisy. She spread it out and they sat on it together.

"What are they doing with the brooms?" Dudley asked.

"They're going to toss the quaffle around." Lily answered.

"The what?" Daisy asked.

"The ball." Lily pointed out.

"So what are the brooms for?" Dudley asked again but before anyone could respond James and Al took off.

"They're flying." Daisy screeched.

Lily spent the next several minutes telling them about quidditch. Daisy sat enthralled watching their every move. The boys were showing off to their audience and were looping and diving all around them.

"I want to fly." Daisy stated.

"It doesn't look very safe." Dudley winced as they almost collided in mid air.

"With them," Molly indicated the two boys, "No it's not safe. However with Lily it is fine. She's the only one in this family who flies with their brain still attached. Harry and Ginny are as bad or worse than those two if they're on their own. They do settle down if the kids are in the air."

"Please Daddy?" Daisy was jumping up and down in front of her father.

"I'll be really careful." Lily promised, "I'll go slow and stay close to the ground. But with Gran's sticking charm she won't fall off even if we hang upside down."

"What's a sticking charm?" Daisy asked.

"It sticks your backside to the broom so you won't fall." Molly stated, "With Ginny playing quidditch professionally and Harry's love for flying these three were on brooms practically from birth. It is safe."

"Please Daddy." Daisy begged again.

"Alright." Dudley gave in, "Low and slow."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily jumped up and ran to the shed for her own broom. In a few moments she had mounted the broom and had Daisy sitting in front of her. Lily slowly leaned forward and they began to move. She made a slow lap around the back yard and came back to where the adults were sitting and watching. Daisy hadn't stopped squealing for joy since the broom had started moving. On the second lap James missed the ball and it was flying right at Lily and Daisy. Lily let go of the broom and grabbed the ball before it could hit Daisy.

"Watch out." she yelled, "It's a wonder you made the team James."

She heaved back and threw the ball at her oldest brother before she continued on with her flight. James caught the ball but it hit his stomach and knocked some of the wind out of him.

Rubbing his stomach he yelled back at his sister, "Try out for the team next year Lils. You're bound to be as good as Mum."

"Quit pestering me or I'll ask to be moved to Hufflepuff and I'll join their team." she yelled back.

"Quit pestering your sister." Harry called as he and Ginny left the house.

"But Dad." James whined.

"Quiet James and I'll help you pester her later." Harry teased.

"She seems to be enjoying that." Ginny grinned as the squealing Daisy flew by with Lily, "I'll have to see if any of our toy brooms work any longer."

"How is a toy broom different?" Dudley asked.

"Smaller of course." Harry said, "It flies just about as high as what they are right now and it will go about twice as fast at its top speed. We can set the limit lower for new fliers." Harry paused for a moment before he said, "We might have a solution to your problem. I know of a wizards home that is empty right now."

"Can I operate a wizards home?" Dudley asked.

"No but it can be converted." Harry said, "It won't take a lot to do it. It's big enough for you all and it's in London so I think the location might be ok . However the neighborhood is a bit run down. "

"Which area?" Dudley asked.

"Grimmauld."

"That would be perfect." Dudley said agreeably, "My gym isn't far from that and they have a branch of the library getting ready to open. They're trying to revitalize the area. That just leaves me to find a place for Daisy."

"I think we can help with that too. At least for the summer." Harry said, "I think it would be good to have Lily babysit her under Ginny's supervision. She goes back to school September first so something will have to change by then. Ginny has agreed to pick her up each morning and drop her off each evening."

"What's the rent?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, "We can revisit this after you're divorce is final."

"But…" Petunia sputtered.

"I can't begin to thank you enough." Dudley sighed in relief, "Not to push but how soon? Living in a hotel is really hurting my budget."

"I totally understand." Harry nodded, "I'll get with the contractor tonight or tomorrow and I'll let you know when I know."

"Are you sure you don't want any rent?" Petunia asked, "I would think this would be a very expensive undertaking for you."

"Not as expensive as you are thinking." Harry chuckled, "I inherited the house and it's been sitting empty. A wizards house doesn't deteriorate like a muggle home. Magic kind of acts like a preserving agent. Since it's been sitting empty the worst thing we'll have to deal with is a doxy infestation."

"What's a doxy?" Dudley asked.

"Picture that cartoon fairy Tinker Bell." Harry instructed, "Take away her good disposition. Turn her orange and give her sharp pointy teeth. Make her bite slightly poisonous."

"Bird wings instead of butterfly wings." Ginny nodded along with Harry's description.

"Right." Harry nodded, "Now make her as mad as you possibly can and that is a normal day for a doxy."

"Can you be sure that they'll be gone?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, I'll get an exterminator in to clear all the pests out." Harry said.

"Will they come back?" Dudley asked, "Will it be safe for Daisy?"

"No they won't come back." Harry said, "It will be perfectly safe for Daisy. Doxies don't like to enter houses that have humans in them."

Later that evening Harry arranged a meeting with Seamus and Dean at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had arrived first and was sitting in the corner watching everything happening in the small pub. His friends were late as usual. They dropped into their seats at fifteen minutes past the hour.

"Where are Ron and Neville?" Dean asked.

"This isn't a social meeting this time." Harry said, "I need to hire you two clowns."

"What for?" Seamus asked.

"I need you to remodel Grimmauld Place." he answered.

"Harry your house is in a much nicer area." Dean stated, "Why move?"

"I'm not." Harry said, "I'm going to use it for rental property. I want to rent it to muggles."

"Rent the Black family house to muggles?" Seamus asked incredulously, "Is this some kind of revenge?"

"Not at all." Harry assured them, "Well not much anyway. Truth is my cousin is going through a rough patch and needs a place for him and his daughter."

"Daughter?" Dean asked.

"His daughter who happens to be a witch." Harry answered.

"How are they doing with that?" Seamus asked with trepidation.

"Looks good so far." Harry shrugged, "My Uncle died a few years ago and so it's just Dudley, Daisy and Aunt Petunia."

"Anything we need to know?" Seamus asked, "About the house I mean."

"Last time it sat empty doxies, boggarts and a few other nasties moved in." Harry said, "Blacks were notoriously dark wizards. All artifacts of the house need to be stored off site. Anything illegal needs to be brought to me to document and dispose of. After that all you need to do is make it muggle."

"You don't ask a lot." Dean shook his head.

"How much?" Harry grinned.

"Initial estimate is fifty thousand galleons." Seamus stated, "That's what we start with in cases like these. We will probably need to alter that after we see it. Size of the property, muggle issues and size and variety of infestations all effect the price."

Harry slid a piece of paper across the table, "First things first is a Fidelius charm."

Nodding they both memorized the address. Then the group apparated to the Grimmald Park and walked to the house. Harry tapped the door with his want and they heard a multitude of locks clicking open.

"Remove locking charms." Dean said as he wrote in a note book.

They stepped inside and started down the hall, "The portrait has a permanent sticking charm. Remove the wall if you need."

"Remove portraits, clean." Dean continued to add to the list, "What was on the wall up there?"

"Elf heads." Harry shuddered, "The Blacks were a bit insane."

"A bit?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Same guy who said Voldemort was a bit evil." Seamus pointed out.

"Right, I forgot who we were talking to for a minute there." Dean chuckled.

"I never said he was a bit evil." Harry huffed, "I just said he was an evil git. Kitchen is in the basement."

"That's depressing." Dean said, "We may move that."

"Be my guest." Harry said, "Anything to make it less of a… mess."

"See what I said, he is the understatement king." Seamus shook his head.

They continued the tour and did find the doxies. They moved up the stairs and through all the bedrooms. Dean promised to get the picture of the four boys off the wall in Sirius' room but asked if he and Seamus could keep the others.

"This picture goes back to Hogwarts. One of the old Headmasters was a Black." Harry pointed to the empty frame.

"One more room." Seamus sighed, "Not really terrible so far."

"Just wait." Harry grinned, "This one is the worst. It housed a fugitive hippogriff for better than a year."

"Lovely." Seamus said as they glanced into the room. None of them were willing to enter, "Did you actually live here?"

"A month each for two summers and then almost a year right after the battle." Harry shrugged, "I had an elf at the time but we only bothered cleaning the used bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen and living room. The rest we just ignored."

"I can see why." Dean agreed, "Is that all?"

"The attic is up here." Harry led them up the stairs one more time, "I don't have any idea what might be up here. Could have some really dark stuff so be careful."

"Right." Seamus nodded, "I think our original estimate will be pretty close. Moving the kitchen may take some doing. Is there any yard at all?"

"Not that I've ever found a way to." Harry chuckled.

"Ok do you think you can get Bill to give us a discount on breaking the fidelius?"

"I'll talk to him about it." Harry nodded, "Can you two start tomorrow?"

"Yes, no problem." Dean said, "We were in a lull anyway. Summers are usually quiet because people wait for their kids to return to Hogwarts before they have any remodeling done."

"Great. Any idea how long this will take you?" He asked, "My cousin is living in a hotel with his mum and daughter and would really like a little more room. Not to mention his wallet is beginning to hurt."

"Rush may be a little more expensive." Seamus hedged, "However if you promise to let us use your name as a reference we would do the rush for free."

"I'll give a testimonial when you finish saying how you'll do all my remodeling work because you are so good." Harry grinned, "How's that?"

"Excellent." Seamus grinned, "That will make up for the overtime pay we'll miss."

"How long do you think this will take?" Harry asked.

"Week?" Seamus said, "Maybe less."

"Unless we find something we can't handle." Dean shrugged, "Then it will depend on how quickly we can get someone to handle it."

"Sounds good." Harry agreed, "Call me if you run into anything. I know a few people who may be able to help."

"He knows a few people." Seamus shook his head, sarcasm heavy in his voice, "King of understatement scores again."

"When are you going to start?" Harry asked laughed with his friends.

"Now." Dean said, "Since we don't have any socializing to do this evening after all."

"Doxies?" Seamus asked.

"Sure why not." Dean agreed and the two left Harry at the door.

He chuckled and left quietly adding both to the locking charm on the door. He returned home to find his family waiting in the kitchen to see what he had learned.

"Isn't it past your bed times?" Harry smiled.

"Summer schedule lets us go to bed later." Lily smirked at her father, "How did it go?"

"Great." Harry took a seat.

"And…" Ginny pushed.

"They started right away and should be finished within a week unless they run into trouble." He finished.

"Good." Ginny nodded and got up, "Who wants some Hot Chocolate?"

"I do!" four voices rang out.

"Ok, Harry why don't you tell them more about your upbringing." Ginny said lightly, Harry knew it was really an order.

"Is now really the time?" he tried to get out of it anyway.

"Dudley apologized for everything he did and so did Aunt Petunia." James pointed out, "What did they do?"

"Really it wasn't that bad." Harry tried to brush it off, "It was just done with more malice than when you and Al fight."

"Harry don't discount it." Ginny said as she sat a plate of cookies down, "Just start from the beginning."

"Fine, my first memory was the cupboard." Harry started, "It was my first room."

"The cupboard?" Al was confused.

"The cupboard under the stairs." Harry shrugged, "Just like the one under ours."

"But where did you keep your clothes, bed, toys and everything?" James scratched his head.

"The clothes were kept in piles under the bed." Harry said, "No room for a dresser."

"Did they have a wizard enlarge it for you?" Lily asked.

"No, they hated magic." Harry ran a hand over her head to stroke her hair, "Most wizards would have taken me away rather than help them enlarge that place. The Dursleys didn't want anyone to know what they did to me. My uncle would loudly proclaim my tendencies towards thievery to anyone who would listen. None of it was true of course but it made all the neighbors very leery about getting close to me."

"If they weren't close then they couldn't see the bruises." Al nodded in understanding before he touched on the one subject Harry hadn't covered, "What about toys?"

"I didn't have any." Harry looked at the table as he turned lightly red, "Well I guess I did have a few soldiers and horses from a set that Dudley had jumped on. He'd been playing war and stomped on the losing side. Aunt Petunia threw away all the mangled pieces but I was able to rescue a few and I played with those."

"I'm so sorry Daddy." Lily crawled up into his lap as her tears started to fall.

"Don't cry flower." Harry stroked her head again, "It's all in the past and I have plenty of toys now."

"When you say they hated magic." James looked thoughtful, "Was that just your uncle?"

"No." Harry said, "They all hated it. Dudley did because he was told to. Aunt Petunia was of course my mother's sister and I think she was just jealous. Mum had magic but she didn't. Uncle Vernon… I just don't know. Probably he was scared of it because he couldn't overpower it with his bulk."

"Bulk?" Lily's muffled voice asked from Harry's chest.

"He was a very large man." Harry grinned, "You saw how tall Dudley is. Uncle Vernon was just as tall. But instead of muscle like Dud has, he was fat. He was as big around as he was tall. Dudley actually used to be fat too but he slimmed down when he started boxing."

"What did they do when you did accidental magic?" Al asked, getting back to James' question.

"Punishment of some sort." Harry shrugged, "Sometimes it was extra yard or house work. Other times it was more physical."

"So you were beaten?" Al summarized.

"Beaten is a rather strong word." Harry winced, "Punished in various ways is more correct I think. It always ended up with me being sent to the cupboard like I would send you to your room."

"I think beaten in the correct word." Ginny said, "You could also add starved and caged to the list."

"It wasn't a cage." Harry said, "I was in the upstairs bedroom by that time and Uncle Vernon added bars to the window."

"And locks to the door." she said, "I believe Ron mentioned a cat flap for food to be pushed through."

"I wasn't caged." Harry argued, "Just kept under lock and key."

"So you're afraid they'll do the same to Daisy." Lily whispered, "That's why you were so stressed out."

"Yes." Harry sighed, "But really with Vernon gone I think everything will be fine. Petunia never hit me like he did. Dudley apologized for everything he did. He also refused to throw her away when his father told him to so I'm inclined to think she'll be ok."

"But we will be keeping an eye on things." Ginny added, "That's why I agreed to letting you babysit. You won't be asking her questions about her home life, but if she mentions something you will tell me."

"What if she makes me promise not to tell anyone?" Lily asked.

"You still tell me and we'll find a way to make her think I found out another way." Ginny instructed, "But that is only if it's something bad."

"Dad?" Al questioned softly, "The nightmares you have. Are any from the Dursleys?"

"No." Harry said, "They weren't that bad."

"Take that in context to who is saying it Al." James said, "I think Dad has a distorted sense of what is bad."

Ginny snorted. She tried not to but James just really pegged Harry. He did have a distorted sense of what was bad to him. He couldn't help it though, his life really had some horrendous parts to it.

"Since you're talking so freely." Lily said, "How much of what my history book says is true?"

"Let's see you're using the Standard Book of Recent History grade one by Lavender Goshawk?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy you know that." Lilly leaned back and grinned.

"Everything it says in that book is true." he nodded.

"But it doesn't cover the half of it." James said, "You should read grade five."

"Where did you get a grade five book?" Harry asked.

"I kind of borrowed Dominique's." he ducked his head.

"Did she know you borrowed it?" Ginny asked.

"No." Lily giggled, "At least not for a while. She took it back and tried to hit him with it when she found out. She had attended class without her book and gotten detention."

"I got her out of detention though." James pointed out, "I just went and explained to Professor Patil that I had borrowed it to do research on Dad."

"And she said?" Ginny asked.

"That I needed to stick to my grade level because there was things I couldn't handle at this age in that year's book." James pouted, "And after having a few nightmares I conceded that she was right."

"So Lily and Al should…" Ginny prompted.

"Wait and read the age appropriate books they are allowed to have." James muttered, "I'm not sure I even want to continue history after owls."

"It doesn't really cover his exciting adventures until sixth and seventh years." Ginny smirked at her oldest son.

"How much more exciting does it get?" James looked at her in wonder.

"Very exciting." Ginny said, "It covers all the adventures that I was part of."

"You were in part of Dad's stuff?" Lily glanced at her mother.

"She loved to get in the middle of all the most dangerous stuff." Harry teased.

"Don't give them ideas." Ginny scolded, "I wasn't not in all the most dangerous stuff, just several of them. And believe me I was scared spitless most of the time."

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"You weren't scared." James declared, "You are the bravest person in the world. You are not scared of anything."

"Bravery is not about not being scared." Harry lectured, "Bravery is doing the right thing even when it's not the easy thing. Doing something dangerous when you don't need to is just stupidity."

"Dumbledore." Ginny sang quietly.

Harry mock glared at her for a moment before he said, "Now we need some lighter conversation before bed so no one has nightmares. So how was school?"

"That's a subject that will give me nightmares." James shuddered theatrically.

"Dad, what do we tell Daisy about you?" Lily asked.

"Not much." he said, "Do you remember what you knew at that age?"

"I knew my daddy was the best daddy in the whole world." Lily grinned, "Can I have a new broom Daddy?"

"They take after you." Harry pointed his fork at Ginny.

The family broke up into a fit of giggles. The next morning both Fred and Scorpius arrived and Harry was glad he was off to work. Ginny was much better at dealing with all the chaos that goes along with extra kids. The week passed quickly and soon Harry was meeting with Seamus and Dean again.

"We can't do much with the exterior within the week but we can hire some muggles to finish that part." Seamus said, "Your pals fixed all the muggles memories so now number twelve was just abandoned for years. Someone bought it from the bank or whatever and refurbished it."

"We had to make a bit of a show coming and going but it's had an interesting side affect." Dean grinned, "Ten other residence have offered their homes to buy. We don't have the money but we thought we would see if you wanted to. I wish I had the money they're going really cheap."

"Dudley said they are trying to revitalize the area." Harry said thoughtfully, "I'll talk it over with Ginny. If she agrees I'll call Justin and he'll handle the details. You guys will do the refurbish I take it?"

"It will be cheaper than yours." Dean said, "This job should last us through the summer. Thanks Harry."

"My pleasure." Harry grinned, "Shall we see the inside?"

"Right this way." Seamus led the way in. The first item was nice, new, shiny lock on the front door that opened with a key.

"Sirius would love it." Harry grinned as he entered the door. The portrait was gone as was the dark gloom that had seemed to pervade the place, "You two are miracle workers."

"Get this. We found a back garden." Dean opened the door and led the way into a beautiful garden, "We fixed this up. Neville came by for the portrait and ended up taking all the magical plants back too. He was thrilled and was even willing to pay to take them."

"Did you tell him that him taking them was payment enough?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Seamus said, "He was jumping around like a little kid when he found one plant. He said it was highly dangerous but very rare. I think he may be spending too much time around Hagrid."

Harry chuckled before asking, "Any magic other than plants?"

"The garden was huge. Maybe ten to fifteen times the size it should have been. Nev took the plants and animals for Hagrid and the DADA professor. He also took the doxies and boggart we found. Did you get the box?"

"Yes we processed it at the Auror office. It was a great exercise for them." Harry grinned, "Even the oldest guys didn't know how to handle some of it. Kingsley came around to watch, he said to thank you for the entertainment."

They toured the rest of the house, filling him in on where they had found certain items. Harry was amazed at the beautiful home they turned out.

"Great Job." he shook their hands, "I'll talk to Gin tonight, after we move Dudley in."

"You know where to find us." Dean called as the two left just after handing the keys over to Harry.

Harry took a tour of the neighborhood before he left the area. He found the Library just a block or two from the house. He soon made his way home and called Dudley, he could hear the sigh of relief over the phone.

September first arrived before anyone was ready for the holiday to be over. Dudley, Daisy and Aunt Petunia joined Harry and Ginny on the platform to see the three Potters off to their next year of school.

"How long until I get to go?" Daisy asked he voice was full of melancholy.

"Five years." Harry stroked her blond hair as he held her up to see, "Lily will be in her sixth year so she'll be able to show you around."

Daisy nodded in agreement as the steam engine slowly pulled away from the platform. She waved to her cousins as they were taken away.


End file.
